


London

by orphan_account



Series: A Tale of Seven Cities [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Children, F/M, Fluff, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jughead hated interviews, especially when they took him away from his family, but at least this one allowed the Jones family to travel to London for five days. Though, not everything was perfect about this trip.





	London

London

 

"Mr Jones, your third book, 'Darker Times' is due to be released on Friday and we were wondering if you could divulge anything to look forward to? After all, your last two books in the series were a major success, and I know that many fans are waiting to hear whether Cole and Lili while getting back together.” Jughead nodded at the interviewer, Rick, who was addressing him while Mira, the other interviewer merely trailed her eyes over him.

“Well, I divulge much, but there will be clarity for many people, and there will be a reckoning for many.” He smirked at them causing Rick to nod in excitement. Jughead’s first book, which was basically his account of Jason Blossom’s murder with different names for the people involved, had been an immediate success. Following ‘River’s Edge’, ‘The Town That Dreaded Sunrise’ hit number instantly. Now the third book, ‘Darker Times’ was due to be released this week meaning that he’d had interviews left right and centre, though he was able to take Betty and the twins to London for five days.

“Many people have compared you to the character of Cole in your books, and there have been a lot of questions about why you ended up having him in a relationship with the ‘perfect girl-next-door?” Mira asked Jughead, batting her eyelashes and leaning forward as she pursed her blood red lips, which reminded him very much of Cheryl Topaz, causing him to fight back a grimace.

“Erm, when I was growing up, my wife, Betty, was considered by many as the perfect girl-next-door, which for a while, even I believed. But, like Lili in the books, Betty had another side, a passion and fierce drive that changed my mind. To many Betty and I were just a phase but we’ve stood the test of time.” He paused, smiling at old memories of Betty at Riverdale High School before carrying on. “As well as that, I was beginning to write what would late become ‘River’s Edge’, and at the time I was documenting the investigation of the murder of one of the students at my school. Therefore, as I began to date Betty, and before that as well as we’d been friends for years, she featured throughout. That meant, when I revisited the work and chose to turn it into a fictional story, I kept a similar plot line and similar characters.”

Mira grimaced at the mention of Betty, which caused Jughead to suck in a deep breath to prevent himself from doing anything stupid. Many of female interviewers were like this towards him, but he wasn’t interested. He was married after all to the woman of his dreams.

“That must have been an interesting way of coming to terms with the events. Now, after you’ve finished the Sweetwater Series, do you have any plans for any other series?” Rick asked, taking the attention away from Mira, who was still making heart eyes at Jughead.

“I haven’t really thought of it in all honesty. After all, I have two twins who take up a lot of time, though I wouldn’t trade them for the world and there are several more books in the series. I might continue writing other stories though. I tend to write short stories in my free time anyway for Matthew and Juliet, so maybe one day I’ll publish them.” Jughead answered honestly, genuinely appreciating the sincere and thought-provoking question.

“That sounds incredible, Mr Jones.” Mira batted her eyelashes again, and everyone watching the interview cringed at it. Betty, however, was on the other side of London with the twins, and would only find out from Jughead later on that day. Yet, his immediate attention was retaken by Mira talking. “Now there has been a lot of discussion about your son, Matthew. I mean it must be difficult raising a son with Autism.”

Jughead tensed at the question, and many viewers and those in the studio alike glowered at Mira as Jughead tried to regain composer. “Matthew is a blessing to my family and me. He has been nothing but amazing for us. Matthew isn’t ill nor demanding. Yes, he is a little different from Juliet, but he is just as intelligent as any other child his age, perhaps even more than others. It requires patience, but there is absolutely nothing wrong with my son.”

Everyone watching felt like applauding Jughead for that as it was clear that he wasn’t ashamed of his son. Mira, however, blossomed with anger, but before she could add another comment, Rick took control. “Well, thank you, Mr Jones, but I believe that is all we have time for today. I would like to thank you for coming onto the show today even if it wasn’t as you may have expected.”

His meaning was clear, and Jughead appreciated it. “Thank you for having me on the show.” And with that, he was allowed to get up and leave. Jughead made a b-line for the exit and was happy to see that no fans were waiting for him when he received a text. Taking out his phone, he saw that it was from Betty.

_Matt had an Aspergic attack. We’re heading back to the hotel and ordering pizza for tea. Miss you lots and I can’t wait for you to get back. Love you. Betty x_

Jughead gulped at the fact Matthew was struggling, but he was grateful that Betty had it under control. If she had, she would have informed him. Now, all he needed to do was get back to the hotel.

Hailing a black cab was easy, and soon Jughead was pulling up outside of the hotel. After thanking the driver and paying him, Jughead got out and then walked towards the entrance. It was an exquisite place – the type of place that Jughead never thought he’d ever be in, but this time, he ignored the interior of the lobby and made his way towards the elevator.

One elevator ride and one brisk walk led Jughead to the door of their room, where he could hear Betty talking to Juliet. “Your daddy will be home soon, Jules, I promise.” At that, Jughead opened the door causing both of his girls to turn around to face him while Matthew, who was sat by the window remained focused on what he was watching. “Juggie.” Betty murmured as she got off of the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Jughead’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she allowed her stress and frustration to leave while she focused solely on him. Behind them, Juliet watched her parents as Matthew turned slightly to see the way that they held onto one another. The little boy had been able to observe that his parents often chose to hold onto one another inside of speaking and he found that he preferred that to talking as well.

“Are you alright, Betts?” Jughead muttered quietly as he pulled away, watching her until she nodded. At that, he pecked her lips before turning to Juliet, who he lifted up while Matthew detached himself from his headphones. “Hey there, Juliet. Are you alright, my darling?” He asked as Matthew slowly approached them.

“I’m happy that you’re back, Daddy.” She informed him with a smile before looking and Matthew. Her smile faded as she moved her arms towards Matthew until Jughead set her down and allowed her to walk to her little brother. “You’re safe now, Mattie and I think you should talk to Daddy.”

After one nod from her brother, Juliet turned to Betty, who wrapped her arms around the three-year-old as Jughead crouched down in front of Matthew. He didn’t touch him – no that would have caused his son too much stress – but he did speak to the little boy. “Matt, is there anything we can do to help you? Anything we can do to make you feel better?”

“Sit near me, but don’t touch please.” His voice was the shadow of a whisper as he led Jughead towards the window seat where he set up his video again. Betty and Juliet watched as the two dark haired men glued their eyes to the screen. Jughead kept a respectful distance as the documentary started when there was a knock on the door.

Betty clambered off of the bed and moved over to the door to see the pizza delivery had arrived for them. “Mrs Jones, here is your order.” The boy informed her as Betty collected together all the money as well as tip.

“Thank you. Here you go.” She took the pizza from him before handing him the money with a smile until she saw the look on his face. “Is there something wrong?”

“I’m so sorry for what happened at your husband’s interview Mrs Jones. The female host had no right to speak about your son like that or to make such flirtatious eyes at him. I’m sorry on behalf of everyone else.” Betty blinked a few times as she hadn’t seen the interview yet, but she hid her shock before giving him a grateful smile.

“Well, thank you.” He nodded at that before closing the door and allowing Betty to turn around to look at her husband and her children. All of them were staring at her as she set the pizza on the desk and sat down at it. Matthew and Jughead removed their headphones while Juliet sat up to watch what was going to happen. “The female host was impolite, wasn’t she?” Betty asked Jughead, who sighed quietly.

“She mentioned Matt being autistic and kept on batting her eyelashes at me. It was quite creepy actually like Cheryl Topaz was flirting with me. She wasn’t very polite, and when I spoke about you inspiring me, she grimaced at the mere mention of you and then pressed on with asking about Matt.” Jughead admitted causing all of them to watch Jughead as he ran a hand through his hair before turning to Matt. “And when she asked about you Matt, I told her that you were a blessing to us and that there is nothing wrong with you because there’s not. I don’t give a damn what anyone else thinks of you, Matt. You’re my little boy, and I love you, and that’s all that matters. Anyone else’s opinion is irrelevant unless they’re part of our family. You are amazing and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?”

There were tears in each of their eyes as Jughead spoke to his son and Matthew barely even noticed that tears were rolling down his cheeks. “I love you too, Daddy and I promise you that I won’t.” Then, to Jughead’s surprise, Matthew wrapped his arms around him, which he scarcely ever did when he had a horrible day causing Jughead to freeze for a moment, but Jughead then tightened his grip on Matthew. Both found that sometimes words would fail them and hugs were the only way to convey what they thought or felt.

Betty and Juliet watched them carefully when Matthew raised his head and looked over at the other two people in the room. “Thank you for being patient with me.” He told them quietly as he pulled away from Jughead and put some distance between them. Matthew was the one who initiated contact, and as soon as he didn’t want it, he’d put some distance between himself and the other person.

“You don’t need to thank me, Matt. Anyway, it’s time for pizza.” At that the little boy’s head raised and he turned to look over at Betty, who began handing out pizza to each of the other people in her family. They all then settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying the presence of each other while they ate happily. Matthew and Juliet had undoubtedly inherited Jughead’s appetite and ate voraciously. Though they didn’t eat as rapidly as Jughead did, but Betty wouldn’t it for the world.

The Jones family wasn’t perfect. They were damaged, different and definitely weird, but there was no doubting their love for one another. No condition nor argument could force the four apart. They’d learn together and fight for one another because that was how Jughead and Betty raised them. After all, the two adults had decided to never become their parents, and they weren’t going to let their children feel unloved. They weren’t going to listen to the rest of the world whether a stranger in New York or an interviewer in London told them their family was wrong.

They were happy, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew's Aspergic traits are based off of my own as well as some of my friends with varying severity of the syndrome. I am not trying to offend anyone and I hope that none of you mind that I have decided that Matthew should have this trait. 
> 
> As well as that, I had major writer's block while writing this and then my laptop crashed and deleted the original manuscript. I hope that this is alright though, even if it isn't as good as it could have been.


End file.
